


Catch me amai wana ni

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Chaptered, Early Work, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Friendship, Introspection, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Out of Character, Silence, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: No podía decirle a Junno que lo quería.Prácticamente desde siempre. Lo había conocido y se había enamorado de ese tonto adolescente desgarbado y tan alegre de poner nervioso.Antes le ocurría a menudo de preguntarse que fuera que lo hubiera atraído, pero había renunciado mucho tiempo atrás.No importaba la razón, sólo importaba que lo tenía cada día a su lado, y la consciencia de no poderse acercar a él como quería lo destruía.
Relationships: Komine Rena/Taguchi Junnosuke, Taguchi Junnosuke/Tanaka Koki





	1. Kyou mo tookute

**Catch me amai wana ni**

**(Captúrame en tu dulce trampa)**

_1 – Kyou mo tookute (Hoy también estás distante)_

Sentado en el camerino, esperando para empezar de filmar, Koki pensaba.

¿Hacía cuántos años lo conocía?

¿Diez? Quizá más.

Sin embargo, era la primera vez que sentía que se estaba alejando de él.

Habían estado rumores, en principio. Después él se había hecho más distante, como si ya no perteneciera a la realidad que les había pacíficamente envuelto durante los años.

Como si se estuviera separando de ellos, de manera lenta pero constante.

Como si se estuviera separando de _él_.

Koki nunca había sido un tipo muy posesivo, pero tenía muy claros en la mente sus límites. Y hacía cuando Junno había empezado a salir con esa chica, se había dado cuenta enseguida de no ser capaz de sufrirlo en lo mínimo.

Lo había visto sonreír. Y de por sí no habría sido tan raro, la vida de Taguchi era _toda_ una sonrisa.

Lo que lo preocupaba era que nunca había visto una sonrisa semejante en su cara. Estaba diferente de lo normal, más involucrada, más… feliz, de alguna manera. Y al enterarse del origen, no había podido hacer nada para dar voz a todo lo que le había pasado por la cabeza en ese momento.

Porque no podía decir la verdad. Justo ahora no, cuando había tenido años para hacerlo.

No podía decirle a Junno que lo quería.

Prácticamente desde siempre. Lo había conocido y se había enamorado de ese tonto adolescente desgarbado y tan alegre de poner nervioso.

Antes le ocurría a menudo de preguntarse que fuera que lo hubiera atraído, pero había renunciado mucho tiempo atrás.

No importaba la razón, sólo importaba que lo tenía cada día a su lado, y la consciencia de no poderse acercar a él como quería lo destruía.

Ahora más que nunca.

Le había contado de ella cuando la cosa acababa de empezar, como se hace con un buen amigo.

Y Koki había sonreído, había comentado con algo apropiado, se había burlado débilmente de él… y después había vuelto a casa y había tragado media botella de ron, sin llevar a cabo de desmayarse.

El día siguiente al trabajo se había comportado como siempre, sin dar señales de grietas en lo que era el personaje que llevaba años manteniendo.

Y ahora, quizá, se arrepentía un poco. Le habría gustado poseer un poco de egoísmo que le habría permitido de arruinar la felicidad de su mejor amigo. Del hombre que quería.

Pero, entonces, no habría sido amor.

El tren de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por la entrada de Taguchi, la última persona que quería ver en ese momento.

“¡Koki! Llegaste temprano.” le dijo, con esa sonrisa deslumbrante que Tanaka había empezado a odiar.

Suspiró, y devolvió la sonrisa.

“No es _tan_ temprano, Taguchi. Además, no tenía nada mejor que hacer a casa.” respondió. Taguchi se rio, por alguna razón que conocía él solo, y fue a sentarse al otro lado del sofá, esperando que llegaran los demás.

Koki estaba inquieto.

Estaban solos, en ese cuarto. Con una cercanía que podría haber bien sido peligrosa, si él no hubiera aprendido tan bien a controlarse.

Habría dado cualquier cosa para que ese momento no acabara. Para quedarse ahí con él, respirando su mismo aire, mirándolo, escuchando todo lo que tenía de decir, todas las cosas menos importantes.

Sin que él se levantara, se fuera. Que volviera de ella.

Le habría gustado que lo llevara consigo, que se llevara todo lo que era, todo lo que tenía de dar. Que lo abrazara. Que lo contaminara de su presencia, hasta llenarlo con esa. Como una droga.

Le habría gustado tener el derecho de decirlo todo en alta voz, y en cambio fue obligado a callarse. Como siempre.

Vio a Junno mirarlo fijo y levantó los ojos, para devolver la mirada. Puso un aire interrogativo, mientras Taguchi inclinaba la cabeza, como si fuera confuso.

“¿Pasa algo malo, Koki?” le preguntó, preocupado. Tanaka hizo una sonrisa tardada, encogiéndose de hombros.

“No pasa nada, tonto. Nada de que tenga que preocuparte, al menos.” respondió, descarado.

O queriendo parecer así.

Se puso en pie, estirándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

“Creo que iré a tomar un café. ¿Quieres algo?” preguntó, intentando mostrar indiferencia. Junno se encogió de hombros, todavía con esa estúpida, inútil, _linda_ sonrisa en los labios.

Koki salió del cuarto, y al llegar afuera respiró hondo, como si no hubiera tenido la posibilidad de respirar los minutos pasados.

Tenía dificultad en quedarse demasiado tiempo solo con él, en esas condiciones.

Tenía dificultad en mirarlo por demasiado tiempo, en esas condiciones. Cuando sabía qué no era suyo, que nunca iba a serlo.

Casi lo odiaba por esto.

Pero nunca, _nunca_ como odiaba a sí mismo.

Le habría gustado poderse rellenar de su presencia, si hubiese tenido éxito. Si el dolor no hubiese sido demasiado de suportar.

Si hubiera tenido éxito de ver más allá de lo que sentía por él, pero se había resignado ya.

Estaba condenado a ese limbo.


	2. Subete sarake dashite mite

_2 – Subete sarake dashite mite (Intenta confesarlo todo)_

Se sentía deprimido.

No era algo que le gustase, ni que ocurriera a menudo.

Sin embargo, esas raras veces, sentía de no tener ganas de hacer nada, sino quedarse en casa, tumbado en el sofá, sin pensar en nada.

Raramente tenía éxito de hacerlo.

En ese momento, por ejemplo, mientras intentaba distraerse, Taguchi no podía dejar de pensar en Koki.

Había algo que lo preocupaba con su amigo, últimamente. Él, que siempre estaba listo para bromear, para hablar con él, las semanas pasadas parecía ser increíblemente distante.

Le habría gustado fingir de no darse cuenta de nada, fingir de no notar cuando hubiera empezado ese comportamiento, pero aunque esforzándose era imposible ignorarlo.

Koki ya no era lo mismo hacía cuando él había empezado a salir con Rena.

Cuando le había hablado, su amigo se lo había tomado bien: se había felicitado, se había burlado de él como siempre, había hecho unos malos chistes... nada de diferente del Tanaka Koki a que estaba acostumbrado.

No sabía qué pensar, no tenía indicios.

En su mente se apilaban docenas de justificaciones para el comportamiento de Koki, una menos probable de la otra.

Había pensado en la celosía y había dejado de hablar de ella cuando él estaba ahí, siempre había respondido a sus llamadas, siempre había salido con él cuando se lo había pedido, intentando no descuidarlo; pero no había cambiado nada. Cada vez que lo veía, su amigo siempre tenía el entrecejo fruncido, y los ojos apagados.

Y a Junno le habría gustado mucho saber cómo devolver la sonrisa en esa cara, la sonrisa que lo había cautivado hacía cuando eran juniors, la sonrisa que significaba que Tanaka estaba feliz, algo que por él contaba más que todo.

Tomó el móvil para controlar si tuviese emails, y luego se quedó mirando la pantalla por un rato.

Era verdad, estaba deprimido.

Tenía ganas de quedarse en casa, sin hacer nada.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón, se encontró marcando el número de Koki; su malhumor no iba a mejorar solo, y Junno había decidido que habría sido mejor ir directamente a la fuente.

Que Koki se lo dijera claramente cual fuera su problema, más que dejarlo confuso, preocupándose de la nada.

“ _¿Sí?_ ” oyó la voz responderle, en el mismo tono penetrante.

“¿Koki? Soy yo.” dijo, inseguro. No sabía si Tanaka se alegrara de hablar con él, pero decidió que al final no le importaba.

Hasta que no admitía de tener un problema, Junno estaba libre de fingir que no tuviese ninguno.

“ _Ah... Junno. Hola. ¿Qué tal?”_ preguntó, no en tono grosero, pero tampoco mostrando alguna emoción.

Taguchi se mordió un labio.

No tenía ganas de pelear.

Como siempre, con Koki, fingió no darse cuenta el tono y siguió por su camino.

“Estoy en casa y me estoy aburriendo. ¿Cenaste ya?”

Del otro lado del teléfono hubo un momento de silencio, y después finalmente una respuesta.

“ _No, de verdad aún no._ ”

“Genial. ¿Salimos para cenar? Tengo ganas de yakiniku. Invito yo. Llevamos mucho tiempo sin salir juntos, sólo tú y yo.” propuso, intentando mantener constante la alegría en su voz.

Sabía qué Koki hesitaba. Lo oyó claramente aguantar la respiración, y casi lo imaginaba morderse un labio y pasarse una mano en la cara, intentando rápidamente pensar en una excusa.

Como si él tuviera intención de darle el tiempo de hacerlo.

“Vale, ¿pues te recojo? No vemos en media hora a tu casa.” siguió, sin dejarlo contestar.

“ _En realidad…_ ” dijo, pero luego pareció entender que no iba a tener éxito de echarse atrás. “ _Vale, pues te espero_.” terminó, suspirando.

Colgaron, y Junno se quedó absorto por un rato.

Para bien o para mal, quería saber qué le pasara por la cabeza a Koki. Y sabía ser molesto, cuando quería.

*

Junno estaba en la calle frente del edificio de Koki desde algunos minutos cuando lo vio salir de la puerta y correr al coche, con frio.

“Hola.” le dijo, cerrando rápidamente la puerta. No lo miró a la cara, se acurrucó contra el asiento y miró frente a sí. Taguchi se mordió la lengua, evitando por la enésima vez de comentar.

“Hola, Ko-chan.” respondió, utilizando deliberadamente el diminutivo que Tanaka despreciaba tanto.

De hecho se giró, una mueca en la cara.

“No me llames Ko-chan.” murmuró, enojado. Junno se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sonreír, antes de poner en marcha y conducir hacia el restaurante.

En cuanto estuvieron sentados en la mesa y hubieron empezado a comer, Junno finalmente decidió de hablar.

Koki hasta ese momento se había quedado con los ojos fijos a la comida, demasiado ocupado comiendo para pensar en él. Por esto, al menos, Junno no sabía de no tener culpas. Siempre era así, cuando comía.

“Koki.” dijo, en tono fingidamente determinado. Prefería mantener la conversación ligera, hasta que podía.

“¿Qué?” respondió Tanaka, la boca llena.

“Tenemos que hablar.” declaró, más formal de lo que requiriera la situación. Koki bajó los palillos, finalmente levantando los ojos a él.

“Ah. ¿De qué?” preguntó, deliberadamente indiferente.

“De como empezaste a evitarme. Del hecho que ya no me miras a los ojos si no estás obligado. Del hecho que ya no eres lo mismo que antes.” le dijo Junno, de repente serio.

Koki hizo una media sonrisa, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“¿Antes cuándo?” preguntó, en un murmurio apenas oíble.

“Antes de que…” Junno hesitó, pero al final respiró hondo y siguió. “Antes de que empezara a salir con Rena.”

La sonrisa en la cara de Koki se apagó.

Taguchi no iba a dejarse engañar tan sencillamente. Sabía qué Koki se esperaba su respuesta, sabía qué había entendido donde llegara con esto.

“Visionario.” le dijo después de algunos segundos, volviendo a comer como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Junno se mordió un labio.

Sabía qué no iba a ser sencillo. Nunca lo era con Koki, no con su maldito orgullo.

“Pues, mírame.” lo provocó. Y Koki lo miró, en aire de desafío, como para mostrar que tenía razón.

Pero fue su mirada que lo traicionó, esa mezcla de rabia y tristeza que Junno no podía evitar de notar.

“Eres un mentiroso.” le dijo, con una calma irreal.

“Pues, ¿Cuál piensas que sea mi problema, genio?” preguntó Tanaka, apoyándose pesadamente contra el respaldo de la silla y cruzando los brazos.

Taguchi no respondió enseguida; sabía ya de no conocer la respuesta, porque era la razón para que estaban ahí.

Podría haber seguido guardando silencio, hasta agotarlo.

En cambio, decidió de hablar.

“Eres celoso. De Rena. De mi relación con ella.” dijo. Su voz estaba baja, casi tímida, interrogativa. Resultaba obvio que no estaba seguro de su respuesta, dada casi al azar, porque su amigo no le había dado indicios sobre que trabajar.

Koki sonrió, tristemente, y sacudió la cabeza.

Se puso en pie y se inclinó ligeramente.

“Gracias por la cena.” murmuró, antes de tomar su chaqueta y salir del restaurante.

A Junno le habría gustado seguirlo, pero estaba harto.

Harto de correr tras él. Harto de no entenderlo. Harto de toda esa situación.

Cuando y si hubiera tenido ganas de hablar, podía ir a buscarlo Koki.

Junno era bueno, y le importaba muchísimo de él, pero no tanto de dejar que pisara su dignidad.

Pagó y salió, dirigiéndose al coche, la mente llena.

Las miradas de Koki, sus palabras, su actitud lo atormentaban. Y eran ellos que le decían que no estaba muy lejos de la verdad, pero que había algo fundamental que aún no entendía.

Se sentó en el coche, apoyándose en el asiento y cerrando los ojos.

Tenía ganas de llorar, un poco.

Siempre había evitado de derramar lágrimas, donde posible, hasta que Koki le había dicho que si se hubiera esforzado por no llorar, pues habría dejado también de reír. Y que verlo dejar de reír habría sido lo peor que pudiese pasar.

Podía fingir ser fuerte, tener un orgullo, pero esto no cambiaba que quisiera a su amigo de vuelta, costara lo que costara.

Se echó a llorar.


	3. ¿Por qué no ves mis ojos?

_3 – ¿Por qué no ves mis ojos?_

Koki llevaba una semana sin hablar con Junno.

Y sufría. Sufría más que antes.

Sabe de no haber ocultado de la mejor manera que pasara algo entre los dos de ellos; lo que no se había esperado, sin embargo, era una reacción tan directa por parte de Junno.

Se odiaba.

Se odiaba por las preocupaciones que le daba, se odiaba porque no tenía éxito de ser honesto con él. Se odiaba por eso maldito sentimiento que lo estaba consumando.

Y si antes sus tentativas de no quedarse solo con él eran un poco menos evidentes, durante los días pasado no había hecho nada para oculta de no querer estar cerca de él más que lo necesario.

Los demás se habían dado cuenta. Sentía sus miradas confusas encima, pero eran el último de sus problemas.

Junno, por su parte, había intentado acercamientos directos, fracasando míseramente.

Cualquier tuviera de decirle, Koki no quería escucharlo.

Se había sentido demasiado expuesto, demasiado sin control sobre esa situación, y de alguna manera eso lo había asustado.

Hasta ese momento había vivido en la total convicción de poder seguir adelante por su camino, sin estar obligado a dejar ver esa parte de sí que quería a Junno, empujándola tanto fondo en su mente de tener éxito, quizá, de olvidarla.

Esa chica había arruinado sus planes.

No se habría esperado de sentirse así; siempre había sido consciente del hecho que tarde o temprano Junno iba a conseguirse una vida, que habría querido a alguien, y quizá que habría sido para siempre.

Pero entre imaginarlo feliz con alguien que no fuera él y _ver_ esa felicidad, había una diferencia abisal.

Todo lo que quería era ser la razón para las sonrisas de su amigo. Y saber qué en ese momento sólo era causa de dolo, de preocupación y de confusión, agudizaba la culpa debida a ese amor que era _equivocado_ de sentir.

Se pasó las manos en la cara, inseguro.

Era tarde, aunque no mucho; debería haber intentado dormir, de alguna manera. En su cara se veían claras las marcas de su estado de ánimo.

La situación con Junno le había quitado la sonrisa, el sueño, las ganas de hacer algo para salir de ese infierno donde se había encerrado.

Lo único que le impedía de seguir adelanta, al final, era la falta de un rechazo claro.

Era eso que le hacía falta, era lo que necesitaba.

Decirle a Junno todo lo que pensaba, y luego quedarse vacío, sin esa sensación abrumadora que hacía años lo hacía sentir colgado.

Miró la puerta unas veces, y nunca en su vida le había parecido tan atractiva.

Pasó un rato, antes de que escogiera tomar una chaqueta y salir, sin una idea clara de lo que iba a hacer.

*

Había llegado frente a la puerta de casa de Junno en menos de media hora; de repente sintió que estaba equivocado encontrarse ahí, que no tenía sentido, que debería haber vuelto a casa, regodeándose en sus pensamientos y, quizá, en un poco de alcohol.

Detestaba pensarlo, pero si hubiera tocado el timbre, Junno hubiera abierto y hubiera estado con _ella_...

No sabía si lo habría sufrido.

Por otra parte, estaba ahí. El coraje que había sentido en el momento en que había salido de casa había desvanecido durante el camino, pero estaba todavía dentro de él, aunque en mínima parte.

Y le decía que tocar el timbre era la única manera de salir de eso, pues lo hizo.

No tuvo que esperar mucho.

Junno abrió, y mostró un aire sorprendido al encontrarse frente a su amigo.

Koki echó un rápido vistazo al vestíbulo, y contuvo un suspiro de alivio cuando no vio zapatos femeninos abandonados al lado de los del hombre.

Levantó los ojos hacia él, de repente avergonzado.

Aún no sabía lo que iba a decir, sólo sabía qué le hacía falta decir algo.

Junno, sin embargo, no le dio el tiempo.

“¡Koki! Yo… ¿Qué haces aquí? Quiero decir... me alegro de verte. Vamos, entra.” le dijo, rápidamente, moviéndose de un lado para dejarlo entrar en el piso.

Fueron al salón, pequeño y acogedor, y Taguchi le hizo señal para que se sentara, pero él sacudió la cabeza.

“No, gracias, yo… sólo vine para hablar contigo.” dijo, titubeante.

Junno lo miró, penetrándolo con esos ojos curiosos y atentos. Estaba claramente confuso, pero en espera, como si estuviera aliviado de poder finalmente aclarar las cosas con él.

Y por Koki esa mirada de esperanza fue demasiado.

Se le acercó, le puso una mano en la nuca y llevó los labios contra los suyos. 

Fue como si todo lo que estaba a su alrededor desvaneciera.

Lo estaba besando. Y a pesar del montón de veces que se lo había imaginado, aún no podía creer que fuera real.

En ese momento estaba como si no existiesen consecuencias, como si después de ese beso no tuviera que ocurrir nada más de importante, nada que pudiese arañar la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

Notó sólo de pasada la falta de reacción de Junno.

No lo rechazaba, respondía al beso de manera mecánica, como si su instinto le dijera que en ese momento tenía que comportarse así.

Se alejaron, ambos sin aliento, y Koki levantó enseguida los ojos hacia él para coger algunas señales: asco, rabia, decepción, tristeza.

Pero no había nada en el rostro de Junno.

“Ko-chan…” murmuró sólo, y Koki olvidó de enojarse por el diminutivo. Se puso a hablar, como si no pudiera evitarlo.

“Lo sé. Lo siento, pero no pudo contenerme. He intentado ignorar lo que siento por ti, llevo años intentándolo. Pero no cambió nada, cada mañana me despierto esperando que haya acabado, pero nunca pasa nada. Te quiero, Junnosuke, siempre te quise.” dijo, las palabras que salían de su boca como una inundación sobre que él no tenía el control. Eran palabras que dolían, porque encerraban todo el dolor de los años pasados guardando un silencio que finalmente se había roto; palabras que podrían haberlo llevado a todas partes, de los lugares mejores a los que su imaginación se negaba a elaborar.

Todo estaba en las manos del hombre frente a él, cuyo entrecejo se había fruncido.

No había respondido.

Koki no sabía interpretar su silencio, o quizá no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. Se sentía agotado, sin ni siquiera saber por qué.

Estaba vacío, le hacía falta que Junno dijera algo, cualquier cosa.

Pero no obtuvo palabras de él.

Junno se le acercó, hesitando. Le puso una mano en el hombro, bajándose para estar de vuelta cerca de su cara. Luego despacio, _muy_ despacio, llevó de vuelta los labios contra los suyos.

Y fue entonces que Koki tuvo ganas de llorar.

No sabía exactamente por qué, sólo que tenía emociones demasiado fuertes y demasiado indefinidas, y que sólo podía expresarla con las lágrimas.

Estaba demasiado abrumado para darse cuenta del hecho que eso era solamente un beso, no una respuesta.

Un beso que seguía, más desenfrenado del primero. Se había aferrado al pelo de Junno para tirarlo más cerca, mientras con la otra mano intentaba alcanzar bajo su camiseta; las manos de Taguchi lo apretaban, dándole una sensación rara, agradable, a que sentía de poderse acostumbrar con facilidad.

Caminaron a tientas hacia el sofá, hasta recaer encima de eso, el uno encima del otro.

Fue entonces que dejaron de besarle, y Koki pudo mirarlo a la cara, de vuelta, sintiendo que nunca se habría cansado de hacerlo.

Le pasó una mano en la espalda, apoyando la frente en el hueco de su cuello.

“Sé... sé qué es repentino. No quiero hacer nada de prisa. Pero... quiero quedarme aquí, un poco. Me viste llorar, me lo debes. No tienes idea de cómo me haga sentir todo esto.” se secó los ojos con la mano libre, riéndose avergonzado.

Lo oyó respirar, hondo. Luego esa respiración se hizo demasiado rápida, y Koki se levantó, preocupado, sentándose.

Junno hizo lo mismo; Koki lo vio apoyar los codos en las rodillas y tomarse la cara en las manos.

Aguantó la respiración, sin atreverse a tocarlo.

Cuando Taguchi levantó los ojos, Koki leyó en sus ojos la respuesta que buscaba.

No le gustó. Para nada.

“Lo... lo siento. No puedo.” fue todo lo que pudo decir Junno, mientras rápidamente dejaba de mirarlo.

Tanaka se enteró de lo que significaba sentirse tragar de la tierra.

Retrocedió, instintivamente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“No. No, por favor. Dejaste... dejaste que te besara. Me besaste. Permitiste que…” las palabras que acababa de decir en ese momento tenían un aspecto casi grotesco. “Me viste llorar.” murmuró, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Y luego lo hizo de vuelta: se escapó, porque se sentía incapaz de quedarse en el mismo cuarto con él, sensación que había esperado poder olvidar.

Salió del pisa, de vuelta sin estar seguido, ni esperándolo.

Llegó en la calle como a un autómata; sentía que cada movimiento que hacía era mecánico, como si no fuera él a decidir cómo moverse.

Llevaba unos minutos caminando, cuando de repente se paró, realizando lo que acababa de ocurrir

Se sentía tan tonto ahora.

Repensó una tras una en todas las frases que había dicho, maldijo cada señal de vacilación, cada manifestación de su felicidad, cada gesto.

Maldijo haber llorado más que todo, porque nadie nunca lo había visto llorar, porque era algo que lo hacía sentir débil.

Y él odiaba sentirse débil; sin embargo, era lo que era en ese momento.

Indefenso, desnudo, sin barreras.

Junno lo había iludido por algunos minutos, y luego había vuelto a echarlo en el asqueroso abismo de donde había llegado.

Ya no le quedaba nada de creer ni esperar. Había tenido lo que quería, había tenido su rechazo; pero sabía qué tampoco eso iba a servir en mucho.

Porque ahora sabía lo que quería decir abrazar a Junno y Junno sabía lo que quería decir ver llorar a Koki.

No iba a salirse de esto.


	4. Mayou tabi, shinjite my heart

_4 – Mayou tabi, shinjite my heart (Al perderme, siempre seguí mi corazón)_

Taguchi se había quedado en casa. Inmóvil.

Si hubiera tenido sentido, lo habría seguido.

Si hubiera podido mejorar las cosas, habría corrido tras de él.

Pero no habría servido de nada, sólo a hacerlos sentir ambos peor.

¿Qué podría haberle dicho?

Sabía exactamente cómo habría acabado: lo habría parado, habría balbuceado algunas palabras incoherentes y luego sólo podría haberle pedido disculpa, sabiendo bien qué Koki no sabía qué hacer con sus disculpas.

Por estas razones, se había quedado donde estaba.

Sentado en ese sofá, aunque lo molestara vagamente la idea de que acababa de estar tumbado en el mismo sofá con Koki encima.

Con Koki que lo tocaba. Con Koki que lo besaba. Con Koki que le había parecido tan _feliz_ , así como nunca lo había visto.

Se sintió aún peor.

Había sido una sorpresa continua: sus lágrimas, sus palabras, sus gestos… todas eran cosas que no se esperaba. Y no esperándoselas, había reaccionado de instinto.

Por esto había permitido que lo besara, por esto había ido tanto lejos.

Porque en ese momento todo en su mente le decía que quería seguir viendo esa felicidad, esa sonrisa en la cara de Koki para siempre, que quería ser él a darle esa sonrisa.

Pero el precio de ese deseo se había hecho demasiado alto. Había intentado, y había perdido contra sí mismo.

Porque mientras sentía sus manos encima, mientras sentía sus labios tocarlo, había empezado a razonar, y había llegado a una conclusión dolorosa, pero sencilla: no lo quería.

 _Adoraba_ a Koki. Era su mejor amigo, era una persona con que nunca se habría cansado de pasar su tiempo, y probablemente le habría dado todo si él lo hubiera pedido.

Pero todo esto no era amor, por él no.

Habría podido bien llegar al punto de fingir para él, pero no habría sido correcto, no podría haber llevado a nada bueno.

Sabía de haberse equivocado iludiéndolo, pero no había tenido el tiempo de explicarle los procesos mentales y físicos que lo habían llevado a devolver el beso. No lo habría escuchado, y Junno no podía darle mal.

Probablemente había tenido éxito de hacerse odiar, y tampoco esa idea le parecía terrible; habría preferido con mucho de que Koki estuviera enfadado con él, que lo odiase para lo que le había hecho. Que se deshiciera de ese amor que, Junno lo sabía, no era saludar.

Habría suportado en eterno sus silencios para ver sus sonrisas, incluso solamente una le habría parecido un premio adecuado.

Porque todavía tenía en la mente su cara retorcida, casi horrorizada cuando había entendido que el de Taguchi era un rechazo.

Era una imagen que le daba asco, porque sabía qué la culpa de ese horror era él, y su increíble tontería, su incapacidad de reaccionar con coherencia a las situaciones inesperadas.

Ahora que lo pensaba, había de hecho sido bastante ciego de no ver la real razón para que Koki sufría.

Lo enésimo de que arrepentirse, y no lo necesitaba.

Pero al final, aunque si se hubiera dado cuenta de eso antes de que se lo dijera él, lo que sentía no habría sido diferente.

Lo que habría cambiado, quizá, habría sido la manera como se había acercado a él.

Su mente vagó hacia cada contacto físico que podría haber sido evitado, cada frase que podía quedarse no expresada, todas cosas que, estaba seguro ya, sólo habían aumentado el incómodo de Koki en encontrarse con él.

Tenía la respuesta que buscaba. Sabía cuál fuera el problema de Koki, conocía la razón de su alejamiento, sabía por qué hubiera reaccionado de esa manera a su relación con Rena.

Era una respuesta que _odiaba_ , porque no había solución.

Había esperado en algo más simple, que se pudiera resolver en el tiempo, que no les obligara ambos a sentirse mal, porque ahora compartían el mismo dolor.

El dolor de no ser amado de un lado, lo de no poder amar del otro.

Dolía, más que pudiera haber creído.

Con la diferencia que Tanaka llevaba ese dolor consigo hacía años.

Junno se apoyó pesadamente en el respaldo, cerrando los ojos.

Quería que alguien le dijera que hacer. Quería salir de esa situación.

Le habría gustado despertarse de repente y darse cuenta que en realidad sólo era un sueño; salir, ir de Koki y verlo sonreír, una sonrisa sincera.

Una de las que iban a quedarse solamente en su memoria, porque nunca quería olvidar de los momentos cuando Koki había sonreído, ni los cuando habían sonreído juntos.

Podía tomar tiempo o quizá nunca iba a estar bastante, pero Taguchi nunca iba a dejar de esperar que los dos de ellos pudiesen volver a encontrar lo que se había perdido esa noche, todos los años durante que habían construido con dificultad una confianza mutua, una relación que por su parte siempre había sido sincero, todo destruido en unos minutos que él aún no podía comprender.

Se mordió un labio.

Seguía pensando, sin parar, tanto de ser saturado de los círculos viciosos de su mente.

Le hacía falta hablar con alguien, pero sabía qué el único que pudiese comprenderlo era también el único con quien no podía hablar.

Se tumbó en el sofá, sintiéndose de repente demasiado harto para levantarse y llegar a la cama.

No tenía ganas de hacer nada.

No tenía ganas de ir a trabajar el día siguiente, no tenía ganas de ver la mirada de Koki. Podía imaginarla perfectamente, evasiva y con un ligero incómodo. Sin mirarlo a los ojos, sin sonreír, porque no había una razón para hacerlo.

Porque por una vez tampoco Junno iba a sonreír.

Quería desaparecer.

De vuelta fue golpeado por la culpa, quizá sin fundamento.

Seguía repitiéndose que no podía hacer nada, que no podía martirizarse por un sentimiento que no podía tener, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar de sentirse inútil, de tener una rabia hacia sí mismo que ni podía nombrar.

Era culpable para todas las sonrisas que ya no iban a estar ahí.

 _Nunca olvides los momentos cuando sonreíste_.

Por supuesto, no iba a olvidarlos. Iba a volver a sonreír, así como Koki. Sólo tenía que tener tiempo y fe.

Pero en esas sonrisas, estaba seguro, iba a estar la sombra de esa maldita noche.

Cerró los ojos agotado por la sensación de incómodo y vago temor para lo que iba a ocurrir de ahí en adelante.

Se iludía de poder dormir, pero la cara de Koki seguía obsesionándolo.

Inquieto, se preguntó si iba realmente a acabar.

Sin embargo, no tenía respuestas; y, de vuelta, no tenía una solución.

Podía solamente esperar, inútil como siempre.


	5. Naimononedari blues

_5 – Naimononedari blues (Tengo miedo de desear el imposible)_

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Koki no estaba seguro.

Sólo sabía qué su relación con Junno no estaba más distante; estaba _inexistente_.

Entraba en la greenroom y lo miraba, sin ni desperdiciar un saludo.

Se encontraba observado por los demás, pero no le importaba mucho. Sólo Nakamaru se había preocupado de preguntar qué fuera pasado, pero no lo había dignificado con una respuesta sincera.

Le había dicho que no pasaba nada malo, y al entender que no iba a ganar nada, Yuichi había fingido creerle.

No quería hablar. Había pensado que quizá descargarse habría sido bueno, pero cada vez que se decidía, tomaba el móvil y estaba a punto de llamar a alguien, desistía enseguida.

¿Qué habría dicho?

Probablemente no tenía esa intención, pero Junno lo había hecho sentir _humillado_ ; por eso no tenía ganas de hablar, de decir cómo se hubiera sentido engañado, decepcionado, amargado.

De cuanto sufriera.

No quería que todo el mundo se diera cuenta del hecho que él, al final, no era tan fuerte como creían. De lo contrario, que era aún más débil que él mismo creyera ser.

Taguchi también, además, había mantenido las distancias. No sabía por qué, no sabía si fuera vergüenza, si como él no tuviera ganas de hablar, o si simplemente no quisiera dar el primer paso; sólo sabía qué no era una gran molestia evitarlo, porque él también estaba evitado.

En cuanto al resto, se sentía como si ya no tuviese una vida. Declinaba las invitaciones para cenar o tomar un trago, no quería hacer nada que no fuera quedarse en casa en el sofá, rascándose la cabeza; cada vez acababa con abrir una botella de algo, y bebía hasta el punto de no poderse concentrar en lo que había ocurrido.

Se sentía patético, y de hecho lo era, pero esta era la única manera que tenía para impedir a sí mismo de hacer algo aún más estúpido de lo que había hecho ya.

Seguía haciendo malabares entre una serie de ‘si’ que parecía no tener fin.

Si no se lo hubiera dicho…

Si no lo hubiera besado…

Si no hubiera creído en ese beso, si no se hubiera rendido a la idea que finalmente fuera suyo, si no hubiera fallado de notar que pasaba algo raro.

Si, si, si.

Pero era inútil pensarlo ahora. Lo que estaba hecho estaba hecho, y aunque deseara volver a esa noche y no cometer los mismos errores, no podía.

No iba a llorar, por supuesto, porque esas lágrimas lo hacían sentir aún peor del hecho de haber sido rechazado.

No era correcto, pero estaba como si hubiera sido aún más expuesto, como si le hubiera mostrado a Junno todo de sí, y no le quedara una dignidad de proteger.

En ese momento, en casa a solas con el mismo vaso siempre lleno, se sintió como si no tuviera una buena razón para seguir viviendo.

No era tipo de hacer cosas estúpidas, le importaba de su vida y sabía qué había personas a quien importaba aún más que a él, personas que habrían sufrido si hubiera desaparecido.

Nunca habría hecho algo así, pero eso no ayudaba la manera como se sentía en ese momento.

En la apatía total, pasando sus noches en compañía de tristeza y alcohol, sin ganas de despertarse la mañana ni de dormir la noche, sin querer salir, ir a trabajar, a visitar su familia. Todo lo que siempre lo había animado, que lo habían alegrado, haciéndolo sentir satisfecho de su existencia, y que de repente ya no estaban ahí.

Todo el tiempo que había estado enamorado de Junno, siempre había creído que fuera suficiente quedarse de un lado, poder estar cerca de él sin exigir mucho más.

Ahora que conocía una parte de lo que se perdía, ahora que ese amor ya no era un secreto reservado para sí mismo, sentía como si le faltara algo, como si hubiera sido de repente arruinado.

Estaba mal, y nada más. No había una real necesidad de darse una razón, de seguir pensándolo obsesivamente, pero no podía poner fin al círculo vicioso de reflexiones y alcohol y confusión que seguía sin parar hacía días.

Sabía qué debería solamente haber esperado, que si el dolor que tenía en ese momento no hubiera desaparecido completamente, al menos iba a aliviarse, a ser menos punzante y constante.

Pero casi no podía creer en el hecho que un día iba a despertarse y a no sentirlo más.

Había luchado, pero estaba harto, y todo lo que le quedaba era perseguir la sombra de ese amor que lo había atormentado durante todos esos años, y que se había desvanecido en el momento en que se había convertido en algo tangible.

Había tenido la seguridad que quería. Junno nunca iba a ser suyo, porque no le gustaban ni nunca iban a gustarle los hombres.

Y sin en su interior siempre lo había sabido, vérselo echar en la cara había sido peor de lo que pudiera imaginar.

Ya no tenía nada de esperar.

*

Una noche, alrededor de una semana más tarde, Koki se estaba cambiando después del final del rodaje de un programa.

Había saludado a Kame y a Akanishi, los primeros a irse, y luego a Ueda, hasta que se habían quedado sólo Nakamaru, Taguchi y él.

Había intentado apresurarse para evitar de encontrarse solo con Junno, pero Nakamaru había tenido éxito de ser más rápido. Ni el tiempo de girarse para saludarlo, había desaparecido ya.

Tanaka tomó nota mental de matarlo en cuanto lo hubiera encontrado solo.

Levantó brevemente los ojos hacia Junno, intentando no dejarse ver, y se dio cuenta de que él también lo estaba mirando; volvió de repente a mirar la pared frente a sí, preocupado por esa situación y deseando escaparse tan pronto como posible de ese cuarto.

Al acabar de vestirse se giró, encontrando a Junno frente a él, sentado en el centro del cuarto en espera.

“Koki…” murmuró, con una clara resignación en el tono.

Koki se mordió los labios, frunciendo el entrecejo: estaba evaluando sus opciones.

Podía irse, seguro de que no iba a encontrar mucha resistencia por su parte.

Podía decirle a Junno que no tenía intención de hablar con él.

Podía hacer muchas cosas que habrían solamente empeorado la situación en que se encontraban.

Y luego había la opción que lo asustaba más que todas.

Podía quedarse ahí, quieto y callado, y escuchar lo que Taguchi tenía que decirle.

Pero lo que quería él no importaba mucho, porque si Junno había decidido de hablar con él, pues iba a hacerlo, costara lo que costara.

Decidió que era mejor tener un mínimo de control en la conversación, para evitar de volver a ser tomado por sorpresa.

“¿Qué?” preguntó, la voz neutral y tranquila.

“Llevamos semanas sin hablar, Koki. Te... te extraño.” dijo Junno, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

Koki se pasó la lengua en los labios, enojado por la afirmación de su amigo.

“¿Pues qué piensas de hacer?”

Junno levantó los ojos, y Koki titubeó. Esos ojos decían mucho sobre lo que el hombre había pasado hasta ese momento. No había duda que él también hubiera sufrido para lo que había ocurrido; quizá no como a él, por supuesto no el mismo dolor, pero había estado mal; y esto podía bien ser suficiente para hacer ceder a Koki, para hacerle tener ganas de abrazarlo, de decirle que todo estaba bien, que no había pasado nada grave.

Le hacía tener ganas de mentirle y hacer volver las cosas a como estaban antes.

“Me gustaría que pudiéramos volver a hablar, al menos. No sé si, bueno, si todavía quieres ser mi amigo como antes, pero me gustaría que intentáramos. Si no es demasiado, es claro.” dijo, y Tanaka vio como estuviera calculando cada palabra para evitar de decir algo equivocado, para evitar que se fuera, que ya no sostuviera el peso de esa conversación.

Al final no había cosas correctas o equivocadas de decir, porque si hubieran estado no se habrían encontrado en esa situación.

“No es que no quiera ser tu amigo. Todo lo contrario. Me gustaría volver a hablar contigo, me gustaría volver a bromear contigo. Me gustaría volver a reír. Pero no es sencillo, y esto lo deberías saber mejor que mí.” explicó, con una especie de frustración que mostraba su impotencia frente a la parálisis de su relación.

Quizá Junno creía que todo dependiese de él, pero _no era sencillo_.

“Lo sé qué no lo es, que va a tomar tiempo, que…” respiró hondo, mordiéndose un labio, y a Koki le pareció que fuera a punto de llorar. “Sé qué te herí, Koki, y no tienes idea de cómo me haga sentir. Quiero ser claro: no lo hice para divertirme engañándote, para burlarme de lo que sientes. Tampoco yo sé qué me pasó por la cabeza en ese momento. Sólo sé qué me ha parecido algo natural de hacer, y que el momento siguiente... tuve miedo, de alguna manera. Tuve miedo de lo que estábamos haciendo, tuve miedo de lo que me habías dicho, de lo que nos podía pasar si hubiéramos ido más... lejos. Lo sé qué lo que hice te hirió. Sólo quiero que sepas qué no era mi intención.” terminó, parándose para recuperar aliento, mirándolo a los ojos. Su rostro estaba rayado por unas lágrimas, silenciosas, casi como un reflejo de lo que acababa de decir.

Koki ya no sabía cómo sentirse.

El instinto le decía que lo sentía por Junno, porque esa inquietud que sentía era su culpa.

La mente le decía que él también había sufrido, que estaban en el mismo barco.

El corazón le decía que tenía que abrazarlo, ahora o se habría arrepentido de no haberlo hecho.

Hesitando, como chico enamorado por la primera vez, se le acercó, arrodillándose para estar a su altura.

Casi tenía miedo de tocarlo, pero al final se animó, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

“Está bien, Junno, todo está bien.” murmuró, sintiendo las repentinas ganas de apretarlo. Tenerlo tan cerca no era bueno por él, pero estaba ya ahí, y nada más importaba. “Podemos bien olvidar lo que pasó, si quieres. No importa para mí y... tú eres más importante de cómo me sentí.” escogió con cuidado las palabras, porque Taguchi no viera cuanto mal le hiciera pronunciarlas. “Nada cambia el hecho que eres mi amigo, que eres una de las personas más importantes del mundo para mí. ¿Vale?” preguntó al final, en un murmurio, y luego dejó de hablar, porque sentía que si hubiera seguido habría llorado, una vez más, y no se habría atrevido a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Sintió a Junno asentir y un débil ‘sí’ entre las lágrimas, y de repente se sintió mejor.

No sabía qué iba a pasar, sólo sabía qué no hablar con Junno lo habría hecho sentir peor de cómo lo hacía sentir seguir mintiendo a sí mismo, diciéndose que todo estaba olvidado.

Se quedaron mucho tiempo ahí, abrazados, y Koki se abandonó a la sensación de beatitud, ignorando la voz en su cabeza que le decía que tarde o temprano iba a acabar.

Había luchado, Koki. Estaba harto, agotado, extenuado por esa batalla para obtener un poco de tranquilidad.

Había perseguido la sombra de ese amor que no estaba destinado a nacer. Y había perdido.

Ahora, era el momento de seguir adelante, guardando las heridas de la batalla.

Para siempre.


End file.
